Du Gamla Du Fria Sverige
by Kea Ein
Summary: sweden died, protecting finland in WW3 from a killing blow, now they have gathered at his funeral to give him their respect, with Norway's violin, he will never let sweden die, A/N first Hetalia FF ever


By protecting Finland, Sweden died, the nordic's that where left were, Norway, Denmark, Iceland and Finland. They put Berwald in the most beautiful casket on white roses. They worked hard to make sure that the funeral would be the one to remember.

They would bury him in the most sun bathed meadow, where the white lilies where blooming. They had invited whoever that wanted to come, which where almost the whole world. Even Russia where there, but it was maybe to pay his respect for all the good ice hockey matches they had played.

Everyone that come, didn't know Sweden all that well, but they respected him, even if they found him scary, he was respected for his history, even though he became neutral. In WWIII he fought long and hard towards the continent of Africa that no longer accepted the way they were threated, in their opinion, unfairly. they had attacked USA first so he called Canada for help, who soon had whole Europe as backup.

The war had been going on for almost 9 years and it was a miracle that no one else was killed. Berwald had died with honor, shielding Tino from a killing blow from morocco. The Nordics was the one who ended the war with rage from losing a friend, a lover, a brother.

The Nordics had set everything up for the funeral and it was soon time for the ceremony to start. They dreaded to be there but they could not let themselves leave for personal reasons. The guest was here, there was no turning back now.

China, who was the oldest country, steped up to play the part as priest as the Nordics agreed on, Yao cleared his throat, his face was serious and he had his military clothes on, like everyone else had their own. "today we are all gathered to honor the death of one of our friend, enemy, family or lover. He had lived a long life, where many events has taken place, historical events, that no one will ever forget, his history has been written, it has been painted, but most of all, it has lived and always will. Though his body is dead, his soul may wander among us, he will still be with us, in our memories, and in our hearts. Those who have words left for him may speak now"

With that, China stepped away to let everyone else have their time. The Nordics where last, the only ones that could actually say something was Denmark and Norway, since Finland couldn't speak out of grief and Iceland didn't know what to say. Denmark walked up to the casket, he looked down on Sweden and tried to smile, "h-hey buddy. I just w-want you to know, that even if we fought a lot, you were like my little brother. We even fought like we were. Look, I just want to say sorry for all those times I was mean to you, you know that I didn't really mean it right?"

Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry" he said and backed away from the casket. The last one up was Norway.

Norway smiled sadly, "my only regret is that I couldn't save you, big brother, people propably don't know that we were brothers, you took good care of me the little time you had me, I still remember al the times we joked with each other, we joked with each other like no tomorrow, which there won't be for you, your favorite was always the one that goes like this "how many Norway men do you got to have so they can change the TV channel? No one, they have to call the Swedish for help"" Norway laughed a small, sad laugh "I thought we had more time, I'm going to miss your jokes, but hopefully, you will be reborn, if you do, I will promise that I will take good care of your successor. Jeg elsker deg storebror"

He walked away from the casket and stood with Denmark as China once again walked up "all have had their say in this and I think that those who can it, should sing his national anthem" everyone nodded at that and Norway, who knew this would happened, grabbed his violin and started playing with everyone singing with the tones, everyone was singing, it sounded like they all had been practicing for this moment

**Du gamla du fria du fjällhöga nord,**

**Du tysta du glädjerika sköna,**

**Jag hälsar dig värnaste land upån jord,**

**Din sol din himel dina ängder sköna,**

**Din sol din himel dina ängder sköna,**

**Du tronar på minnen fron fornstora dar,**

**Då ärat ditt namn flög över jorden,**

**Jag vet att du är ock förblir vad vu var,**

**Ja, jag vill leva jag vill dö i norden,**

**Ja, jag vill leva jag vil dö i norden,**

**Jag städs vid dig tjäna mit älskade land,**

**Din trohet till döden vill jag svära,**

**Din rätt skal jag värna med håg ock med hand,**

**Din fana, högt din bragderika bära,**

**Med gud ska jag kämpa för hem och för härd,**

**För sverige den käre fosterlandet,**

**Jag byter dig ej för allt i en värld,**

**Nej, jag vill leva jag vill dö i norden,**

**Nej, jag vill leva jag vill dö i norden,**

At the end, every nation was crying their hearts out, the only ones that didn't was Norway who knew that Sweden would not want them too. Norway turned away as they started to sing Sweden down in the hole that him and Denmark had spent hours to dig. He didn't want his last memory of Sweden to be this sight, but he continued to play on his violin, Sweden had always liked it when hw played his violin, Sweden's land, according to his will, was left to Norway, since he knew anyone else would have been unstable to take care of it.

Norway looked up to the cloudless sky while still playing, he let a few tears roll down from his cheek until he smiled up at the sun, "until next time big brother" he closed his eyes, still smiling, with everyone's eyes at him, and let the tones in his music become stronger, reaching up to the skies with the Swedish national anthem.

He would never let Sweden die

ever


End file.
